A conventional fluid nozzle includes a spout assembly for dispensing liquid from a nozzle. The spout is attached to the outlet of the nozzle body and the spout assembly includes a discharge end for dispensing fluid. In certain applications, such as with delivery of fuel, spout assemblies may have a design that results in undesirable leakage or drippage of fuel that may violate environmental or other regulations. Consequently, there is a need for spout assemblies for use with a dispensing nozzle that reduces or eliminates leakage or drippage to the surrounding environment.